


Champagne and Ramones

by namenlos



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: Short fluff.





	Champagne and Ramones

Alexx's POV

It was Jürgen's Birthday, and the bottles of champagne flowed freely, starting on stage and continuing to the backstage party. The American whiskey I had a penchant for didn't go to my head as much as the champagne tended to. I was all smiles and giggles and clinging to Jürgen as we happily sang and swayed along with the Ramones song being played very loudly. "Baby, I Love You" was a cover of an old Ronettes song, and one of my favorites, as well as one of Jürgen's. When Jürgen clung onto me as well and kissed me sloppily on the cheek, I knew he was just as wasted as I was.

"Baby, I love you!" he sang close to my ear, planting another sloppy kiss to my face. My grin was ear-to-ear by then, while still swaying with Jürgen along to the music. "Come on, baby!" he sang, his next wet kiss dangerously close to my lips. It's not like we never kissed before, but that was usually part of a stage act. In fact, we'd done plenty of crazy, off-the-wall things both on stage and off. But a real kiss, not once.

"Baby, I love you!" I sang along with Joey's voice.

"Ooh-wee, baby!" Jürgen sang, this time kissing me full on the lips afterward. It took me by surprise, and I stumbled backwards with him still clinging to me. Over we went, by luck landing on a nearby couch. I heard Pixxer bust out laughing at the sight of us, and I felt as everybody turned to look at the drunken spectacle. Jürgen and I were both laughing at ourselves by then, still clinging drunkenly to one another. Jürgen buried his face in my neck, mumbling a barely coherent 'ich liebe dich' just as the song came to an end.

"Ich liebe dich auch," I responded, planting soft kiss on his forehead. "Alles, alles Gute, lieber Jürgen."

END.


End file.
